Final Journey
by QueenofDemons
Summary: The unthinkable has happened...Trunks is dead...Hikari and Yami Trunks have now made it to other world...Still what happens when King Yemma and Trunks don't agree on the sentencing...Enjoy...Beware mild language.


**The Final Journey**

* * *

This is a side story that is from Dark Oblivion, and Desparate Tears, the idea of the Yami/Hikari between Trunks and Little Trunks takes place in the past. How this happened? You may want to read Dark Oblivion. Hikari/Yami idea is from Yu-gi-oh. Trunks and Little Trunks together idea is mine.

Since I am the first to put a bond to past Trunks and Future Trunks, I own the Yami/Hikari - like image / bond of and between them. If you are to use this in a story please ask me first. Many thanks. Enjoy the story.

**

* * *

****...**

**

* * *

**

Future world lost its last hope….for the final Z warrior is dead. There final Hope for their world.

There was a calm hush, as Trunks made his way to see King Yemma.

Everyone around in other world had heard of him to which he was almost of a celebrity.

Yet they never thought that he would die so suddenly, still no one was going to hold that against him, for his deeds far surpassed any of theres.

Nonetheless the fate of the world was at stake here, and everyoe wondered what was to happen to the poor souls on earth.

What would become of them?

...

Trunks** is** dead

Now Trunks made his way to see King Yemma and is awaiting his sentencing

"Well in a way this is a sad occasion." King Yemma began

"…" Trunks looking at the large man before him which seemed to be at least a hundred times his size ((He's huge wow; never saw him before even when I died the first time around))

(Yeah I know, this is the first for me though) Hikari Trunks responded through the mindlink and coming up next to him in ghost like form

Future Trunks knew that the little hikari was scared...Yet they didn't regrete dieing especially because of the situation

(What do you think will happen to us?) Little Trunks asked his Yami

((Guess we'll find out soon)) Trunks responded

"You're the last Z warrior of your world, still at least you took them all with you" He said this as he moved his book to the side "At least the earth is safe"

Trunks looked at him; this was all he could hope for. He had hoped that his final attack would take everyone out and it looked like it worked, for that he was grateful.

"Where are the aliens anyway" Trunks looking around

"When I heard of your death I processed them first" King Yemma

"…" Trunks was shocked at hearing this but a slight smile came to his lips

"In any event, on to your sentencing" King Yemma pulled open his notebook

(Great, here we go) Trunks said sarcastically

(Yami, where do you think we'll go?) Little Trunks

((Well we're in agreement right?)) Trunks

(Yeah) Hikari Trunks

Still in a way Trunks was a little excited…Soon he'd be able to see everyone

"Trunks because of your deeds you are to be sentenced to a life of paradise, go through the double doors and meet up with the guide there. He will take you to the shuttle that will lead to paradise." King Yemma smiled at the man and signed the forms needed for his processing

"..." Hikari Trunks in shock

Since they were merged, what happened to one also happened to the other. They were merged and would remain so even in the other world inspite of the fact that the body they shared died

"Thank you for the sentence…" Trunks began "However, I wish to go to hell"

King Yemma looked up and saw the young man standing before him, breaking his pen in the process

"What was that?" King Yemma went wide eyed

King Yemma couldn't believe his ears

A hero of his type wants to be Damned? This was unthinkable

"You have no reason to be sentenced to a life of torment" King Yemma looked on questionably as he tried to understand Trunks' reasoning

But…" Trunks was cut off

(((?))) Hikari Trunks

"You have done nothing but good" King Yemma edged on

"I know but" Trunks began again

"All of your good deeds have long been weighed, and they overcome any wrong doings you have done" King Yemma

Trunks was happy to hear this, still he tried again

"Yeah but…." Trunks began

"I know this is the first time you are here even when you were killed by Cell you didn't come here because of your hidden power and soul, and I know you are just here out of curiosity and laws and what not, but still you finally get to be sentenced for this life and I am telling you that you do not need to condemn yourself to a life of misery" King Yemma protested "You and your Hikari do not need to go through that"

At this time Trunks was starting to get upset.

((Why is this bastard not listening to me?)) Trunks thinking to himself sighing as he did so

(Beats me) Hikari Trunks folding his hands behind his head

"Now we have spent enough time on this, enter through the doors and enter paradise" King Yemma pointed to the doors off to his left

"I want to go to Hell!" Trunks beginning to power up

"Grrrr…What is your reasoning?" King Yemma getting upset

Trunks calmed down and looked at him, he jumped on his desk and smiled

"Well you see….Everyone I know is in Hell" Trunks saying as he smiled

      

Note to the readers 

Review…Review…Review  
I hope you all enjoyed the side story.  
If you liked it, let me know

See you in the next story

QOD


End file.
